Fireworks
by LittleDorkable
Summary: It's New Years eve, Leaf has nothing better to do, while Gary has his night planned out. When the opportunity strikes to spend time with her crush, Leaf immediately takes it. With some help from their friends, the two find each other when the night is young. Amongst the stars, anything is possible. Oneshot. ORS; implied CS. Summary could be better.


Author's Notes : Hello, hello! Happy belated Christmas and a Happy New Years to you all! This is my gift to you all so I hope you enjoy!

A longer explanation could be found at the bottom.

Oneshot on oldrival/leafgreen; implied contest.

Apologies in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hey Green!"

I snapped my head up to see my _oh so lovely_ neighbour running toward me. I sighed and dropped my pencil on the table. "What's up?"

"Not much," Gary shrugged. He slung an arm around me and said, "So it's New Years eve tonight and I'm having a party at my place." My heart thudded against my chest. "I just wanted to apologize in advance for the noise."

Feigning my dismay, I snorted. "That's what my headphones are for," I said, gesturing to the ones resting around my neck.

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you when school starts?" Without waiting for a response, he sauntered off.

I picked up my pencil again, sketching just about anything. I kind of, maybe wanted to go to that party. We've been good friends since I moved here and I was best friends with one of his close friends. Why wouldn't he invite me to his party? I mentally slapped myself, now I just sounded clingy and desperate.

My phone vibrated against the wooden desk. I picked it up, hope soaring through me. It was a text from my best friend.

**MayM : did u hear about gary's party?**

I clicked on the keys and hit enter.

**LeafGreen : ofc! he came to apologize in advance for the noise **

**MayM : WHAT? so he didn't invite u?!**

**LeafGreen : apparently not. but whatevs. i didnt want to go anyway**

**MayM : dont lie to urself leafy it just so happens we get to bring a +1 and i know ur crushing hard for the guy**

I blushed crimson. I haven't told anyone really. Honestly I tried my best to not let it show but May figured it out with a snap of her fingers.

**LeafGreen : its fine really. im busy tonight.**

**MayM : what did i tell u about lying? im coming over to ur house at 2 party starts at 6**

I smiled and agreed. I glanced at the time and noticed it was already 1:45pm. I cleaned up the desk and shoved all my art supplies into my tote bag. I tightened the scarf around my neck and pulled on my gloves before stepping out of the library.

* * *

I gave myself a harsh beating as soon as I left the library. "Wanted to apologize for the noise"? That was the last thing I wanted to say to her at the moment. I was going to invite _her_ to my party so I could spend New Years with _her_, but I chickened out at the last minute.

I kicked the snow in front of me and groaned in frustration. It was actually my New Years resolution to find the courage to ask Leaf out. Now it was going to be next year's resolution as well.

I heard my phone ringing faintly in the chilly air. I reached into my pocket for it and answered it, pressing the device against my ear. "Oak speaking."

"Did you ask her?" Of course, it was none other than Drew Hayden.

"Nope," I said, popping the P. "I freaked out last minute and left."

"For the love of Arceus, go back and try again."

I hung up and turned on my heel walking toward the library again. I pushed open the doors and navigated through the shelves toward the table she was at. When I realized she wasn't there, I made my way up to the check out counter.

"Hey, have you seen a brunette girl about this tall come through here?" I asked.

"Oh yes, she just left ten minutes ago," the old man said.

"Thanks," I said, gritting my teeth.

I stepped back into the cold, hearing my footsteps crunch on the snow. I called Drew this time. Before he could speak, I said first, "She's not at the library. Do you know where else she could be?"

"Oh I don't know? At the nearest ice cream parlor, crying her heart out?" Drew joked.

"I'm serious," I snapped.

"Well," Drew started, dragging the word out. "I do know where she is, but my May insists that I shouldn't tell." Before I could reply, he added, "Don't worry, just go get ready for the party. I'll pick up the guys and we'll come help set up."

"I'll just stop by her house first then and head over to the store," I said.

* * *

"Hey, someone's ringing on your door," May called from the living room.

I looked over my shoulder and shouted back, "Go see who it is. I can't leave the stove."

After a moment, I heard the ringing stop and saw May walking into the kitchen. "It was nobody," May said sitting on the stool. "Oh, before I forget! Somebody wanted me to give this to you. Said it was like a late Christmas present."

I turned off the stove and scooped the mac-and-cheese into a bowl for May. Dropping a spoon into the cheesy bowl, I exchanged it for a wrapped box. "Who's it from?"

"Can't say," May said, shrugging. "Open it."

I carefully tore off the wrapping paper, in case a note or something was attached. I took off the gray lid and gasped. Inside sat a gold palette with different gemstones embedded to it attached to a gold chain. "This must've cost a- a fortune!" I closed the box again and pushed it away from me. "I- I can't accept this. It's too much, give it back to the person or something."

May pouted. "But it's a gift for you!"

"But..."

May widened her eyes and gave me a puppy dog look. "B-But Drew picked it out for you and thought you might like it! You wouldn't want to insult him."

"Oh fine," I sighed grudgingly. "I guess I can wear it tonight then?"

"Yeah! It's almost 3, we should get ready!" May exclaimed.

"We still have lots of time though," I protested.

"This is Gary's party we're talking about," May said. "You have to look your best, and if you want to impress him and show him what he's missing, you gotta bring your A-game."

* * *

"I've literally sat in this chair for the last two and a half hours," I complained. May had covered my mirror so I had absolutely no clue as to what I look like.

"And done!" May cheered. "And I ought to say, you look crazy hot right now! If I was a guy, I'd totally bang you!"

"M-May," I stuttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Relax," May cooed. She ripped off the sheet over the mirror and I gasped.

I touched a hand to my reflection. My hair had been done up and a few strands were curled to the side to frame my face. My make up had been natural, just a bit of blush and lip gloss. Of course, May had also blindfolded me so I couldn't see what I was wearing, but I love her for the efforts she goes through with me. I was wearing a white dress with splatters of colours and a red ribbon under the bust. It gradually had a darker hue past my waist and ruffled out above my knees. I felt the cool metal of the necklace against my neck that completed my outfit.

"May, I- Thanks for all this," I murmured.

"All righty then, let's get this show on the road!" May clapped her hands and ushered me out of my room, and soon out the door to my humble home.

* * *

I leaned over the balcony that overlooked the main room. The music roared in my living room. I looked over to see my best friend Drew, the DJ, leaning casually against the wall for a quick break. He nodded to me and I waved back.

A blast of chilly air entered the my domain and I looked over at the front doors to see Drew's girlfriend May entering. She stopped and checked behind her with a frown. I watched as she reached outside and pull something, or someone in.

My jaw literally dropped, my heart going a thousand miles per second. I stared at the brown haired girl who captured my heart the moment she spoke to me. I smiled when I caught her gaze and waved her up.

* * *

"Hey," I greeted, nodding to Gary. "You know this is the first time I've ever gone to your party. All those other times I sat at home without a wink of sleep."

Gary scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, um, sorry I didn't invite you."

My heart dropped. Instantly, I could feel this conversation was getting awkward. "I'm May's plus one," I said, trying to keep this conversation from dying. One thing I hate more than anything was awkward situations.

"Plus one? I didn't put that in the invite," Gary said, frowning.

"You didn't?" Oh shoot. Now I just screamed desperate. I gave a nervous laugh. "I'm going to go then..." I turned around and started toward the stairs, but a strong hand took hold of my wrist and spun me around. I came into contact with Gary's chest and stared up into hazel depths nervously.

"We'll you're here now, you might as well enjoy it."

* * *

And enjoy it I did. It was the most fun I had in a while. I spent the entire evening dancing and talking with my friends, mostly Gary though. Before I knew it, he whisked me out to the balcony out back. It was a clear night and down below us, people danced and talked. It was almost too perfect, like a fairytale come alive.

"It's a really nice night out," I commented. I mentally kicked myself for sounding so lame.

"Yeah it is," Gary breathed out. "Every year I have a New Years party and the last thirty minutes before midnight, everyone gathers out back to see the fireworks. They're especially nice this year, I heard."

"Fireworks?" I asked. What was so great about fireworks? Sure the colours dazzled me, but they weren't _that_ exciting.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Gary asked, changing the subject.

I fingered the pendent around my neck and smiled. "Drew got it for me," I said.

I heard Gary's phone buzz. He took a quick peek at it and shoved it back into his pocket . "Actually, he picked the necklace, I paid for it."

"You- what? But May... Drew... What?" I asked. I was completely confused now. May had said Drew picked it out, so why did... I must've flushed as red as a tomato. I slapped my hands to my face and covered my cheeks. "Um, thanks Gary," I breathed out.

He wrapped his warm hands over my small ones. "Money's not a problem," he let out. Gary smiled at me and I saw a twinkle in his eyes. "You're cute, you know that?" He pulled my hands away from my face and leaned toward me.

"Five!"

People were starting to count down.

"Four!"

My hands were probably all sweaty and clammy now.

"Three!"

My heart rate accelerated.

"Two!"

Something soft and warm pressed against my lips.

"One!"

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Happy New Years!"

Above all the shouting and cheering, I heard Gary's voice the clearest. "Happy New Years," he whispered into my ear.

I peeked open my eyes to see him staring back at me. "Did you just kiss me?" I blurted. It was the first thing on my mind.

Panic was written all over his face. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry, did you not want me to? I didn't know!" he cried.

Before I could reply, I heard the distant sound of fireworks shooting up into the air. I, reluctantly, turned my attention away from Gary to look up.

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew. Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew._

Boom. Boom. Boom.

I stared amazed at the spectacle. This was like nothing I've seen before. I realize I was holding in my breath and let it out slowly. I rested my hands on the balcony railing and felt Gary rest his on top of mine. I look down to see him gently rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb, but his voice distracts me.

"Look up," Gary said. "This is for you."

I did. My heart fluttered like crazy and I'm pretty sure my stomach was doing sommersaults. Written in the sky by fireworks was "_Leaf Green, will you go out with me?"_.

I'm pretty sure I was nodding my head like crazy and squealing like a five year old. Gary spun me around and into his arms. Before I could even say a word, he kissed me again. No, it wasn't like a quick peck, it was the heart melting kind, the one that gives you shivers and tingles.

This time, fireworks were going up in my heart.

_Happy_ New Years, indeed.

* * *

Author's Notes : When insperation sneaks up on me at four in the morning, I just HAD to get this all down. All I heard were the clicks and clacks of my keyboard. Ohgosh, if I'm caught at this ungodly hour, I'll be in big trouble. Anyway, this is my belated Christmas present to you all. I would've had a oneshot up but I couldn't think of anything that seemed original or creative. I DID have some ideas, but I shot those down. I just forgot what I was going to type. I honestly, am really happy with the end results of this oneshot. And I hope to get more of them up, with other pairings. Hopefully I'll get one up for Valentines or April Fool's.

Well, my New Years resolution? To at least get two chapters on any of my stories up (sorry about the slow updating).

So, leave a review, if you so desire. It could be your Christmas present for me? ;D

AND Happy New Years Eve guys! I hope you all have good resolutions for 2013 and enjoy the rest of your Winter break!


End file.
